One Wu Love
by Uphoriah
Summary: During a Wu search, Kimiko decides to take a detour and go street shopping. At one of the vendors she finds and purchases a beautiful mood ring, but what happens when that ring doesn't want to come off? [Kim x ?]
1. Introduction

"One Wu Love"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. However, it did take me a little bit of time to create a fake shen gong wu.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** During a Wu search, Kimiko decides to take a detour and go street shopping. At one of the vendor's she finds and purchases a beautiful mood ring, but what happens when that ring doesn't want to come off?

* * *

She tugged and she tugged at it, but oh how she could not pull the darn thing off.

She pulled until the skin on her finger changed to a milky white color and bulged all around the metal band. She yanked until all feeling was lost in the limb…

But no matter how much she tried, the ring stayed wrapped around her middle finger.

"Stupid thing! Why won't you come off!" Kimiko yelled in frustration throwing her hands into the air with impatience. She collapsed onto the desk with her face hidden by her two ebony pigtails and released a sigh of exasperation.

Ever since she bought the trinket and started wearing it, the Xiaolin dragon of fire had been the target of teasing by the dragon of wind and dragon of water. Since then, she shut herself up in her cubicle of a room and desperately tried to pull the ring off, bursting out angry remarks every now and then.

"What's wrong with this thing anyways?" She mused bitterly, picking her head up and staring upon the piece of jewelry. It didn't seem too small when she first put it on, and **even now** it wasn't cutting off any circulation.

It seemed bound to her finger if by _magic_…but the only magical items she knew of were shen gong wu, and well, if this was one of the legendary items they searched for; Dojo would have been quivering with shen gong wu hives.

Kimiko couldn't even go to any of the others for help on this feat. They'd probably laugh and crack jokes on how _weak_ she might be; her pride would be crushed then.

No, it was better to try and take it off by herself.

Maybe if she thought about the time she bought the girlish ornament then she might be able to figure out **what went wrong**.


	2. A Girl's Passion

"One Wu Love"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. However, it did take me a little bit of time to create a fake shen gong wu.

**R&R!**

I'm going to try longer chapters this time. Longer than the intro anyways.  
This chapter is pretty slow as I'm still getting everything set into place. I also tried to portray the characters as closely as possible. This is my very first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter II: A Girl's Passion**

It was hot, blistering hot, and where were they searching for this newly activated shen gong wu? In a bustling city with its cars, cement, skyscrapers tiled with mirroring glass, and black tar streets.

_Nice_ combination.

Riding on the back of the green-scaled beast guardian, the four Xiaolin warriors were bathing in their own oils and sweat. Clay even had his ten-gallon hat off and was whipping it around feverishly around his face hoping it would serve as a coolant. Kimiko did the same, only with a paper fan with the Japanese character for FIRE stamped in bright red on the thin material. Raimundo yanked off his long-sleeved shirt and tossed it aside, reclining back to bask his tan abs in the shining sun.

Omi, on the other hand, being more attentive to the situation, perched himself on top of Dojo's head with a hand pressed horizontally against his forehead scouting out for anything peculiar in the area. So far, no sign of that new wu.

"How much farther, Dojo?" Kimiko whined flapping the fan about circulating even more hot air into her face. Her wig this time was short, layered, fiery red, and with the ends dyed orange; part of the pieces of imitation hair plastered itself to her face. "I noticed you haven't itched yourself for a while now…"

Dojo's tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he panted slightly like a canine before using a claw to wipe off a bit of dragon sweat. "I haven't been scratching myself because I'm too busy wiping off all this sweat. Who knew dragons had sweat glands?" His tail twitched abruptly which whipped his body a bit causing the gang to tumble over a bit.

"There? Y'see, **that** shiver was involuntarily. It's gotta be close now." He said with another involuntary twitch, this time making his head whip to the side. Omi, still on his perch scanning the horizon let out a wail and fell to his feet clutching at Dojo's jade locks as Dojo's head shook.

"Please Dojo! Quickly! Descend to the ground so that I may continue my search for this new shen gong wu!" He exclaimed being quick to take charge as usual.

With a slight scratch of his neck, Dojo lowered to the street and allowed everyone off his back. "Hey buddy. Don't forget your shirt." He told Rai pointing a talon at the discarded clothing. "Yeah, what we really need… you luring girls over and distracting us from our mission. Keep your shirt on." The dragon lectured while Rai jumped up and snatched the clothing from his elongated back. Rai gave a scoff and trudged away while Dojo shrunk to his smaller size.

"Look sharp everyone!" He started, keeping up his guardian persona and keeping everyone on task. "I got shen gong wu jibes and they're coming from that direction over there." With a scaly finger, he pointed across the busy street and towards an alleyway.

Without a moment's waste, the four whisked off in that direction, their eyes quickly darting the scene for any shiny or mysterious objects floating about or causing mayhem.

"Hey Rai," Kimiko started turning to the Dragon of Wind who was now pulling his top down over his head. "What type of shen gong wu is this one anyways?" There wasn't much of a briefing earlier at breakfast. Dojo just burst into the room carrying the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu frantically announcing that a new wu had just revealed itself. That signaled that everyone should drop what they were doing and instantly pile on the beast's back and be whisked off _somewhere._

"I think it had something to do with uh, y'know, some swirly spinning mechanism." He shrugged sheepishly and smiled down at her; "You should know by now that I was barely awake when I hopped onto Dojo's back."

This prompted an eye roll from Japanese teen and she crossed her arms. "Really Rai, sometimes I wonder how you even dress yourself when you wake up when you can't even remember what shen gong wu we're looking for." She commented and stalked off in another direction.

"Yeah, well girly, you **don't** even know what wu it is either, or else you wouldn't even be _asking_." He snapped back with eyes bulging, arms crossed, and a pout playing on his face. "Girls, who needs them around eh?" He remarked with a glance at Clay who only returned a placid smile.

"Well, I reckon if you didn't just lie to her and guessed at what shen gong wu we was looking for, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

"Eh, whatever dude."

* * *

"I can't believe Raimundo. Really, he can be so _clueless_ sometimes." Kimiko complained as she continued marching down the sidewalk. She kicked a metal trashcan out of her way splaying trash, banana peels, and debris across the street and cement. 

_'Okay Kimiko, just chill out, forget all about the stupid dragon of wind and focus more on finding that latest shen gong wu.'_

With an irritated face, she turned to the right to see a group of businessmen walking down the sidewalk with cell phones glued to their ears. Kimiko released a sigh and contemplated pulling out her own mobile, dialing Keiko, and complaining about what Raimundo said _this time_.

Tossing aside that idea, Kimiko rounded the corner to another batch of pedestrians and even some scattered tourists. She turned around to walk away from the ongoing crowd and almost tripped over a rotund head. Catching herself, she reared back to find Omi standing still peering curiously up into her face like a child.

"Kimiko, why is it you wandered away from the search?" He inquired continuing to look at her with a peculiar expression.

"Oh, sorry Omi. It was stupid Rai. He just made me mad again." She told him with an awkward face. "C'mon, let's go back and look faster before Jack and his goons decide to show up."

"Ah yes! Even if he decides to show his face, I will freeze him in his path!" He shouted out confidently.

"Uhh…don't you mean, _stop him in his tracks_?" Kimiko corrected.

"Yes, that is what I meant." He agreed with a firm nod and with a wide grin, went back in the direction Kimiko and he had come.

Kimiko followed behind quietly, silently dreading the awkward silence that would drag on between her and Raimundo. The distance between her and Omi was lengthening and he dashed back into the alleyway yards away from her. She stopped short and debated remaining behind and let the other search on without her. After all, she was being rude to Rai and got annoyed with him faster than usual.

"…Maybe, I can get him to forgive me if I bought him something." She perked and instantly the idea stuck when her eyes started glancing about looking for mini-shops. Perhaps he'll want something to eat or….what do guys like? Maybe a handheld electronic fan would cool him off… _literally _and_ metaphorically_."

Kimiko found a few shop carts lined up on the other side of the street and her mood instantly peaked. Dashing across the street, avoiding the few taxis and cars roving past, all confidence that her friendship with Rai would be renewed to before their little spat surging through her, she scampered over to the cart and her eyes danced around the wide array of items.

Her face sunk when she found no battery-powered fan; actually there wasn't even a single dry-cell battery around the cart. It was filled with jewelry, purses, perfume, _girly_ items.

Kimiko retreated from the cart for a moment and pondered where her next gift scouting should be when the merchant eyed the panda-decorated backpack attached to her back and strung over her arms with greed.

"Pardon me, Miss," the cart owner purred attempting to catch her attention. Kimiko glanced over at him for a minute and turned to face him from her side of the car.

"Might I interest you in some jewelry. You look like a girl of class, so may I suggest trying one of our new **_mood_** rings on for size?" He suggested rubbing his bulbous hands together and spreading a wide, malicious grin.

"Uhhh…okay, whatcha got?" She asked feeling slightly creeped out, but out of respect for her elders, Kimiko would at least spare her attention for a few moments.

"This just came in _today_ and I believe it will look just _fabulous_ on one of your delicate fingers." He reached out towards Kimiko with a heart-shaped multi-colored ring pinched in-between his forefinger and thumb.

_'Oh, he's laying on thick isn't he? Well, whatever.'_ Her hand reached over the trays of items and Kimiko allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger and pulled back to glance at the handiwork. It fitted _perfectly_ and it didn't look so bad after all.

Kimiko's eyes widened and her cheeks flustered pinker than her usual batch of rose-colored blush. "Hey, this ring isn't so bad. I think I'll take it."

"Excellent." The cashier said with a pleased expression and rang up the transaction. Without taking the ring off, Kimiko pulled off her bag, unzipped it and reached into its contents to pull out a wad of cash. She took out two bills and a few coins and discarded the money into the merchant's outstretched hand.

"Thank you very much for the business, _ma'am_." He said with a deep bow beneath the awning of the cart. Kimiko dumped the cash back into the bag, zipped it up, and replaced its position back on her shoulders.

"My pleasure. It's actually a very beautiful ring." She complimented, eying her new treasure with a wondrous look. She turned her back on the cart and in the direction of the alleyway to wander back where she first had to be. A shadow cast itself over her and she looked up with a smile which immediately changed to an alarmed look.

* * *

Ending Notes;;

I'm pretty happy that I was able to keep everything going and flowing along as I had originally planned. I don't know how long this fanfic is going to be; hopefully a decent length.

I'd like to thank everyone for the comments so far. They cheered me up immensely and gave me the confidence to continue this fic. :)

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Kimiko-Pedrosa**: I have set my pairing in stone yet, so you'll just have to wait and see how far it'll develop!

**Krystalmaze:** Ohhh, you'll soon see what's up with the ring.

**Akiko142:** Yes, yes. Poor Kimiko. xD; Don't worry though! I won't torture her character _that much_?

Well everyone :D You asked for an update SOON, so here it was! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Shen Gong Wu Revealed!

"One Wu Love"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. :) However, it did take me a little bit of time to create a fake shen gong wu.

**R&R!**

Reached 300 Hits:) Thanks guys! Your support and reading means so much!  
There are tons of **r2r** down below so check! I replied to all reviews!

* * *

**Chapter III: Shen Gong Wu Revealed!**

"**Jack Spicer**! I knew you'd show up sooner or later!"

The fiery redhead shouted, her eyebrows changing from their high arch to pointing down showing a look of loathing and hatred. Why hadn't she heard the buzzing of his stupid spinning fans coming up behind her? Oh, she knew why, but she wasn't going to admit it; a Xiaolin warrior should always be aware of their surroundings. Hadn't Master Fung lectured them on that always?

She took a few apprehensive steps back, clutching her hands together, making sure her newly purchased ring wouldn't slip off, and stopped short before she rammed her back into the cart behind. Kimiko's wisps of hair tossed right to left when she looked around to make sure innocent people were out of the way; even the merchant seemed to catch on to the situation and skedaddled.

"What are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be around Omi and the others searching for that shen gong wu?" She asked with a warily look.

Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, only shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Oh, but you _see_, I can take all the time in the world to find this shen gong wu because Wuya can barely even detect it herself." He folded his arms across his chest as his helicopter backpack extended its rotary limbs and kept him afloat as he continued his monologue.

As he continued blabbering on, Kimiko wondered for a moment how he wasn't drenched in sweat; he was wearing BLACK in the middle of a hot afternoon in the city. Did that jacket conceal an air conditioner or something?

"Besides, even if you Xiaolin _losers_ happen to find the shen gong wu, I'd be able to win it in a showdown, _piece of cake_." He gloated which received a trademark eye roll from the Xiaolin dragon of fire.

"I just saw you on the sidewalk from my _Jet 3000_ and figured you needed some company from a guy like me." He had a smug look on his face and nodded for a few moments. Kimiko, however, had enough of the arrogant villain for today and turned her attention on something else. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as her head turned away.

Jack immediately noticed this and dropped lower beside Kimiko. "What were you up to anyways? Running errands for baldy? Maybe out buying him some hair growth formula? He needs it you know." His thickly eye-lined eyes scanned her for a moment and fell upon the ring glittering under the blazing sun. "Say, Kimiko. I didn't know you were into pretty things like that. Maybe if you hung out with me a lot more, I'd buy you more stuff like that; stuff that'd be _even better_ too." He offered smiling and giving a wink still attempting to charm the Wudai warrior.

"Thanks, but **_no_** thanks. I have stuff to do right now; like looking for the shen gong wu remember?" Now that Jack was around, Kimiko remembered what her true purpose in the city was and quickly jetted down the sidewalk, back onto the other side of the street and disappeared into the alleyway before he could pursue her.

Jack Spicer watched her trail away and sighed. "Why does she always _reject_ me? I'm **cool** and **good looking** enough! My _mom_ says I'm cool, so why doesn't _Kimiko_ think I'm cool? I mean, I'm rich, intelligent, handsome; what else is there that a guy needs to attract a girl!" In the middle of his frustration, a certain violet specter appeared behind him wriggling around her ectoplasm tentacles.

"JACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT LOOKING FOR THAT SHEN GONG WU!" Wuya shrieked in his left ear which he, on impulse, clapped his gloved hand over to shield her screaming.

"I'm working on it, Wuya. Just watch and see. I'm going to get that wu if it's the last thing I do." Smirking slightly, he rose in altitude using his helipack and whisked towards the direction Kimiko dashed to.

Wuya muttered something under breath, something along of 'Jack's impertinence' and followed him at a quicker pace. She ran through solid objects and cackled a bit as the two gave chase. Oh how she wanted this new shen gong wu for her collection; much like any shen gong wu.

* * *

Kimiko panted out a few gasps for air and slowed her pace to walking. She rested against the brick wall of the alleyway and inhaled deeply and exhaled through her mouth. She had to warn the others that Jack Spicer was around and was well aware of the shen gong wu as they were.

But where were they in this solid wall maze?

_Solid..._

She reached a hand behind her head and dug into the panda backpack and pulled out the falcon's eye. She placed the item over her right eye, squinted a bit to make it fit like a monocle before shouting the name and activating the shen gong wu.

**"FALCON'S EYE!" **

Scanning around, she looked through the walls as if they were windows and walking forward a few, managed to make out Clay, Raimundo, and Omi's outlines with a glimpse of Dojo's tail wagging a bit only a few yards ahead. Pulling the wu off her eye, she dropped back into the bag and ran deeper into the alleyway, darting closely around sharp corners, avoiding trashcans and the occasional hobo curled up on the ground.

She sprinted until she saw the four of them in a circle together a little hunched over.

"You guys!" She huffed reaching an arm out to Clay who was closest. "Jack Spicer is around the area! We have to find that shen gong wu. FAST!"

Clay was blocking most of her view and when Kimiko rounded around him to see what was up, she found Omi clinging steadfastly to a clear bottle with Jack Spicer grinning malevolently opposite their short comrade. Kimiko released a gasp even while managing to catch her breath.

"Well you're a little slow on the uptake. He just flew down out of nowhere just as Omi went to pick up the shen gong wu!" Rai informed her watching the two intensely and awaited the Xiaolin Showdown.

Dojo clung to Clay's cowboy hat biting his nails feverishly. "Oh man, oh man. You better win this one Omi or else that witch, Wuya and Jack Spicer get to clean up the place and I don't mean in a _good_ way of cleaning either."

Clay's eyes wandered up to the miniature dragon perching atop his head and blinked a few. "Dojo, what exactly is diff'rent with this shen gong wu?" The dragon stopped chomping down on his stubs for nails and tossed his head over the brim of Clay's cowboy hat and stared into his face with enlarged eyes.

"It's the _Kuuhaku vessel_; **Kuuhaku** meaning _'vacuum'_ or _'blank space.'_" He picked his head up and laid his flat belly on the wide rim. "Basically, it's your average, every day, _black hole in a bottle_ used to suck up _anything_ and _everything_, oh- and **remove** things as well. Just think, you'll never have to do chores again with this baby in our possession." He stated with a flourish of his emerald claw, using his other to prop up his red-bearded chin. "C'mon Omi! Kid, I know you can do it!" The minute reptile chanted pumping a fist in the air.

Dojo and the remaining three warriors looked on as the showdown commenced between the evil genius and the short monk.

"Okay infamous Jack Spicer. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Fancy Feet against your…err…" He paused, not sure if Jack Spicer had any important shen gong wu on hand since most of them were stored at the temple now.

"The Monkey Staff!" Jack shouted whisking the tall primate-themed stick out.

"Right! My Fancy Feet against your Monkey Staff! The challenge," The little monk's eyes quickly darted around the area for a sign of some impromptu challenge that they would participate in. So far, his eyes fell on to the garbage and high quantities of tin cans.

"-is to salvage the Kuuhaku Vessel from one of those waste containers! The first one to dig out the shen gong wu wins the match! Ready?"

"Wai- what? You mean I have to DIG THROUGH THE GARBAGE? No way, when I decided to search for shen gong wu in order to rule the world there was nothing that said that I had to dig through stinky debris."

"JACK! ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE ALREADY SO WE CAN GET THE SHEN GONG WU!" A voice barked as the Heylin Witch glided into the area through the brick wall behind Jack. Being transparent and ghostly had its advantages.

The evildoer only rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

The walls of the narrow alleyway grew apart and dirt platforms rumbled and rose high in altitude beneath the characters. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were suited in their Wudai robes; more than half of their faces concealed by the navy hoods and masks. Kimiko, Rai, and Clay were situated on one large platform just to the left of Omi and observed from that spot. Wuya was placed on an island a little lower than the Xiaolin monks and permitted for her size. She rubbed her tentacles in anticipation and waited.

Jack and Omi were face to face, though a few yards away on their own individual platforms giving each other competitive glares. Surrounding them were four platforms with silver bins dotting the raised areas to the point where no surface was seen. Clouds drifted lazily by, shrouding their showdown and it only took three little words from the combatants for the showdown commenced.

"GONG YI TANPAI!"

Jack immediately wielded the staff in front of him, clenching it in his fist.

"MONKEY STAFF!"

His features transformed into that of a primate's with tufts of crimson hair growing on the sides of this face, his teeth sharpening and extending, his palms and feet growing elongated, and a tail sprouting and snaking out from underneath his long overcoat. The muscles in his tail caused it to wriggle with life and wrapped around the staff acting as a third arm keeping his usual hands free for digging.

The Heylin competitor beat his hairy fists against his chest, gave a shriek, and dashed off to the northern-most platform. He avoided falling into the abyss with ease and dived straight into one of the barrels burrowing out garbage as he rested his feet curved on the rim.

Omi pulled out the _Fancy Feet _shen gong wu, pulled them over his regular footwear hastily and shouted, "Fancy Feet!" to activate the mystical item. He rushed to the western platform on his right with phenomenal speed and rapidly collided into a barrel which caused it to crash into another like a domino effect. Garbage splayed out of the containers as they tumbled over and Omi quickly sort through it, rushing from each can to another.

While both were attempting this feat, the other three watched on with apprehension with Dojo's back to the challenge, quivering with anticipation.

"Man, I am so _glad_ I didn't have to do a showdown like this." Rai commented after a few minutes of engaging digging had passed. "It takes a little guy like Omi to come up with a trial like this one." He pointed to the scene with his thumb while casting a glance down at Kimiko.

She immediately jabbed him in the side, sharp, with her elbow and before Raimundo could react with contempt, she pointed out in the dragon of water's direction. "Look! Over there! Omi's down to the last canister on that platform!" Rai's attention focused back onto their teammate and no more was said between them.

"Well I'll be, it looks like that Spicer-fellar ain't doin' such a bad job himself clearing out those trash cans with his Monkey Staff." Clay tipped his hat back a little and scratched at his blonde locks. "But it looks like the shen gong wu isn't on either of them islands."

"Go Jack! Go! Find that shen gong wu!" Wuya cried, her raspy voice cheering on her protégé.

It was true. Omi scattered the last batch of crumpled papers, rotten banana peels, and apple cores apart to find no sign of the Kuuhaku Vessel. Omi sprinted to the southern island while Jack leapt from his position over to the remaining eastern platform. The two resumed their search with as much diligence as they first started.

The Wudai warriors cheered on for Omi when more than fifteen minutes had passed since the showdown began. So far, two of the islands were cleared out with Omi going through his second island like rapid fire; although Jack Spicer on the other hand, was easily become distracted with his random shrieks, beats of the chest, and slapping his hands on the ground. With his monkey transformation, he barely cleared out seven of the trash receptacles.

"Omi's going to win this showdown! He's cleared out the remaining cans on the southern island! So that means," Kimiko's eyes glided over to Jack Spicer's raised area. "The shen gong wu is on Jack's island! Hurry Omi!" She exclaimed.

Dojo's curiosity peaked when he heard Kimiko's update on the match and cast a glance over his shoulder to see the bald-headed monk scurry over, somersaulting, flipping, and bouncing over to the rival's section.

Beside Dojo, Jack also heard Kimiko's shout and anxiously fumbled through the trash cans once again, kicking them over, wailing shrieks, and acting frantically. Omi landed a few feet away, shoveling his hands at the debris, his pace still swift.

_Eight garbage cans were emptied, another three from Jack, six more from Omi._

The last platform was littered with wreckage of their rummaging around yet the two kept at it until both were at their last barrels.

"The last two bins!" Dojo gasped and quickly snapped his eyes shut. "Ohhh, I can't bear to watch! Someone! Tell me when it's over!" Raimundo was even a little nervous and gulped, Kimiko remained frozen, her eyes never leaving the stage, and Clay even looked rattled though he tried to remain placid.

The two paused for a moment, looking up at each other. Omi's face cast down into a wary smirk as he looked across to his competitor while Jack returned a smug to the Xiaolin warrior. The two decided to take this slow, each fingers' twitching in anticipation, they slowly reached in and dug around with their faces still set in the same expression.

* * *

Until Jack Spicer's eyebrows arched and his expression changed to incredibly pleased. In one swipe he yanked his arm out from the wreckage with triumph and confidence. "Haha, Xiaolin _loser_! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius wins this round!" He declared with his arm poised directly in the air. Omi only returned a leer and shook his head slowly.

"Oh, but Jack Spicer, I believe it is you who are the loser for I have the Kuuhaku Vessel!" The young monk announced steadily pulling his arm from deep within to reveal the bottle that the two had gripped a half-hour earlier.

Jack's face sunk into a miserable whimper and his eyes wandered up to the object lying in his hand; it was just a **regular** bottle, better yet, it was a **regular** bottle full of _sand_ to make it feel as heavy as the shen gong wu. His eyes teared up and his lips puckered a bit as the scenery changed.

The platforms in the sky sank steadily back to earth and in their originally places; the alleyway shrunk back to being narrow and the group was out of their robes and back into their casual wear once more with Omi holding up the Kuuhaku Vessel victoriously. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo crowded around him with Kimiko giving him her usual hug, Raimundo giving him the thumbs up, Clay patting him appreciatively on the head, and Dojo spurting off with pleased shouts and glees.

"Oh I knew you could do it, kid! I just knew it! My intuition is always right!"

Jack was back to normal too; less hairless anyways, casting a downtrodden glance at the bottle lying in his hand. He scowled at it for a moment and chucked it against the brick wall just as Wuya drifted up behind him.

"JACK! YOUR FOOLISHNESS COST US ANOTHER SHEN GONG WU!"

She bellowed which caused him to yelp in surprise and almost stumble into a garbage can.

"Yeah, but Wuya. It wasn't my fault!" He interjected, catching himself before his face was full with rotten fish. "It was all baldy's fault!"

"Well whatever, let us quickly go since you lost that pitiful excuse for a shen gong wu as well." She told him, her swirly red eyes peering down at the monkey stuff lying on the ground. The redhead stared at his beloved staff with forlorn now that it belonged to the Xiaolin warriors. He trudged off with his head hanging low deeper into the impending darkness of the alleyway with glancing back at the celebratory heroes.

Before taking off, Wuya eyed the five for a moment and saw Kimiko reach out and take the intricately-designed bottle from Omi's hands and hold it delicately in her own. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes dilated for a moment as she watched the fire monk. Her mouth closed and spread into a sneer as she turned away, following after Spicer with a cackle.

"Wait until Master Fung hears about your victory Omi! He'll be so pleased at our success!" Kimiko said with a cheery grin.

* * *

**Ending Notes;;**

As you can tell, this is longer than the first and contains the entire Xiaolin Showdown. I figured it would be best to include it all in one chapter and decided to write it along.

I hope I'm adding enough detail as the story progresses since I seem to just write off chapters at the tip of my head without any planning. Don't worry though, I'm working on the whole planning thing and will hopefully spread my story out farther. :)

At Chapter III, **Jack Spicer** finally comes into the picture! (YAY!) With some slight JackxKim as well. (One-sided. TT) As you can tell, the last chapter had some RaixKim and OmixKim (Though more friendly than romantic.)  
And please forgive my pitiful attempts at making up fake shen gong wu. xD; I don't know how the creators of Xiaolin Showdown do it.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews;; **

_Everyone lately has been wondering about the pairing. To tell the truth, I'm willing to experiment at the moment and add little situations here and there for any possible pairing. **I haven't exactly come up with a concrete pairing for this fic yet**. Bear with me. To make everyone happy though, there will be tastes of RaixKim, OmixKim, ClayxKim, and JackxKim._

**Akiko142-** xD Lol. You all will see the pairing soon enough. 3

**krystalmaze**- Lol! I just thought it was the perfect way to end the chapter. Sorry, hopefully there won't be any more cliffhangers in the future.

**Jenniebomb**- I love mood jewelry and the ring I described was actually one that I owned two or three years ago. I lost it after the first week of having it and I still miss it. :( Glad you enjoyed the fic:)

**animeang3l7**- I'm glad you'll still read no matter what the pairing. :) I won't discuss much about the ring right now though and thank you for the alert! Hope I don't let this go inactive and disappoint you. xD;

**Bewarethedarkness**- I'm a huuuuuuuge fan of Jack Spicer x Kimiko as of late. I'll write RaixKim fanfics and any other pairing with Kimiko, but writing JackxKim fanfics give me the greatest joy of all. I'm still considering the final pairing.

**WhOdOeSnTlOvErAi13**- Ehhh, girls always get sidetracked when they're shopping. Lol! Sorry Raimundo. ;; Go to her dad and get a free video game instead!

**4ever4given**- :) Oh don't worry, since it's summer, I'll be updating LOTS!

**McMuffinDragon**- D: Don't hurt me or else there won't be anymore updates!

**sleepydragon001**- Awww, I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! And yes, the previous chapter was a flashback of her buying the ring, yadda, yadda, yaddda, etc. And this chapter is the final bit of flashback. :)


End file.
